It's Valentine's Day and We're Still Learning
by krcube
Summary: As the title implies. Happy Valentines Day to one and all (and Happy Birthday to Ohtori). ShishidOhtori, MomoEchizen and TezuFuji
1. Geography, where on the map is my house?

  
Disclaimer - I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, nor do I profit economically in anyway from writing this fanfic.   
  
Notes - A valentine's fic for Shishido and Ohtori, with a slight AtobeJiroh bit at the end. This means Shounen Ai, if you is not liking, then you is not reading. There.   
  
Summary - Ohtori never knew his double's partner could be so descriptive.   
  
Enjoy.   
  
---   
  
Shishido rolled his eyes for the three-thousand-seven-hundred-and-sixty-second time that day, if he had to suffer another squeal from another girl proclaiming her undying love to some unsuspecting guy, he would murder someone.   
  
'I swear, this has got to be the stupidest day of the year… One more squ…'   
  
*SQUEAL* 'I LOVE YOU KABAJI!!!'   
  
Shishido's eyebrow was twitching; his tolerance only lasted so much, and _which_ girl would proclaim her *undying* love to…, wait, KABAJI? Shishido whirled around dramatically, and sure enough, behind him, he saw Kabaji being hugged, no,_ squished_, by a girl who was half his height.   
  
He shuddered mentally. The image was scary, very scary, that guy looked like Frankenstein's cousin, how any one would ever like him was… well, impossible to comprehend. Shishido shuddered once more, he was sure to have nightmares that night. Girls who wore pink all the time had bad taste, girls who liked Kabaji, had no taste at all. Shishido shuddered again. She must part of an alien mutant species created genetically in a science lab by deranged and demented scientists who were part of a plot to destroy the world!   
  
Or maybe not.   
  
Today was valentine's day, and in Shishido's opinion, the most pointless occasion of the year. Atobe, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it and took great amusement in being flooded with three times the usual fanmail. Although Shishido wondered why having to dump all those lame letters with pink hearts and, horror!, perfume, (which he considered a crime) in the dustbin could make someone happy. It was just a stupid day to give girls a reason to spend money, dress up and try to flirt with the so-called, _object of her affections_, something, which he knew, would change every week. _Girls_, Shishido thought, were the most weird creatures to roam the earth.   
  
But the fourteenth of February was the most important day of the year for Shishido, which was why he was carrying a huge present and a card in his hand right now, and standing right next to a locker, which was not his, waiting for a special someone.   
  
_Where was he?_ As far as Shishido had been concerned, Choutarou had never been late, ever. Or at least, Shishido always came in late, with a grand entrance prepared and complete with cherry on top, and perhaps he had missed Choutarou coming in late.   
  
He scanned the crowd impatiently, looking for his doubles partner. Instead, he spotted his captain looking at him. For once, Atobe, not Kabaji, was the one holding Jiroh; well, Atobe was holding him differently, he had his hand…, Shishido really did not want to know. Atobe leveled him a look, with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow, appearing supremely amused. He responded with a nod and was about to turn away when Atobe jerked his head to the side. Shishido turned his gaze to the direction Atobe motioned at, and his eyebrows, like Atobe's, went up immediately.   
  
On the other side of the corridor, Choutarou was being ambushed by a slightly (read: very) crazed girl who was trying to kiss him. Said boy looked very frightened and was desperately trying to escape her clutches. So this was the crazy psycho girl Choutarou had been trying to avoid for the past few days, it seemed that she finally managed to corner him.   
  
Shishido looked on with amusement, he had no doubt that Choutarou would find a way out of his… unfortunate encounter, but he slowly inched towards the two, just in case. He, for one, wouldn't let anyone do anything to _his_ doubles partner.   
  
Choutarou seemed to have caught sight of him, since the taller boy started gesturing frantically at his senior to help him. Still, Shishido watched on, this was _good_ blackmail material. Atobe, however, grew tired of the girls squeals and gushes and ordered Kabaji to help his Kouhai.   
  
'Usu.'   
  
Kabaji detached the girl who was clinging on to him so easily that made Shishido wonder why he had not done it earlier, and took three steps to cross the entire expanse of the hallway and pried the crazy psycho stalker girl off Choutarou, who was currently turning blue due to air depravation.   
  
Choutarou sighed in relief and thanked his Senpais, then approached Shishido. He opened his mouth to say something to Shishido, presumably to ask his Senpai he why did not help him, but Shishido closed the gap between them in two steps and whispered softly, his mouth dangerously close to Ohtori's ear.   
  
_Happy Birthday Choutarou. I presume I'll see you later?' _   
  
Then without waiting for an answer, he passed the present and the card to him and walked off, whistling innocently. Ohtori was still blushing profusely at his senpai's proximity. He opened the card and read it, it was a simple birthday greeting, with a note at the bottom.   
  
_My letter is in the present._   
  
Ohtori opened the present, it was a key, and a note was clipped to it, an address penned in neat handwriting written on it. He unfolded the letter that lay at the bottom of the small box and read it, his already red face became redder and redder as he reached the bottom.   
  
He never knew his Senpai had such good vocabulary, _nor_ had he known that his Senpai could be so descriptive.   
  
Atobe was still watching, his smirk never leaving his face and his eyebrow still quirked. He knew Shishido had something up his sleeve when he asked to leave practice earlier the day before. Strolling casually up to the other Hyoutei Regular, Jiroh still slung snorking happily over his shoulder, his smirk intensified.   
  
"Ohtori, I just wanted to ask again, are you still free for the party today at my house?" Atobe asked, already knowing the answer, but asking only for the sake of seeing his Kouhai squirming. Making people squirm was fun, no wonder Seigaku's Fuji enjoyed it.   
  
Ohtori shifted uncomfortably, his blush further intensifying and he was looking everywhere but the letter and at his captain.   
  
"Uh, I've just got some new plans for tonight, Atobe-san. I'm afraid I can't make it anymore. Gomenasai Senpai.." Ohtori said eventually, still looking as though he wanted to bolt, Atobe chuckled, he was right, he had seen those keys before, more specifically, he had seen them in Shishido's bag.   
  
"Ah, Shishido can't make it either…Never mind." Atobe finished, an evil grin in place of his smirk, the day just got better and better, he wondered what Mukahi would do if he found out. But he decided, for the sake of all their nerves and eardrums, that he would let the errant double's player find out in his own time, preferably after he lost his voice.   
  
Atobe turned and left, noticing how Ohtori left quickly in the direction Shishido took, even though his classroom happened to lie on the opposite side of the campus.   
  
Atobe always wondered (or perhaps not) why Shishido had chosen to live in an apartment on his own after starting to play doubles with Ohtori. But for now, he had better things to do, for one, Jiroh was still sleeping, and there was an empty classroom handy nearby…   
  
Oh Damn… the bell had started ringing.   
  
_________________________________   
  
Author's notes   
  
Okay, this was my first TeniPuri fic, so you have to forgive me if I made any errors. Atobe and co. may seem a bit out of character since I haven't really researched into Hyoutei yet. Forgive my Jap as well, it's kinda rusty, haven't used it in my fics for quite a while.   
  
This is a valentines day fic, I actually have a few typed out. I'll post one more in two days time and the rest on Valentines day. 


	2. Mathematics, the Laws of TeniPuri

  
  
Mathematics - Laws of TeniPuri   
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, nor do I profit economically in anyway from writing this fanfic.   
  
Notes - Another Valentine's day ficlet. EchizenMomoshiro, so once again, if you is not liking, then you is not reading.   
  
Summary - We learn all about the math in TeniPuri   
  
Enjoy.   
  
---   
  
If anyone had ever asked Echizen Ryoma what his favourite drink was, his immediate and obvious answer would definitely be Ponta. Whoever did not know that was either extremely ignorant and/or dumb or had his head stuck in a mental state of who-cares-what-goes-on-around-me-unless-it-concerns-tennis-or-mountains-of-cheeseburgers.   
  
Momoshiro Takeshi, was one of those rare few who was classified under that category. In fact, he was the only one who was classified under that category.   
  
Of course, Echizen knew his senpai's ignorance did not stop there, not only did he not know (or possibly not care to find out) what he liked to drink, he was daft enough not to notice the way Echizen regarded his senior.   
  
It definitely wasn't coincidence that Echizen always seemed to walk out his house when Momoshiro came by on his bike. It wasn't a coincidence either that during tennis practice, unless absolutely necessary, that Echizen was to be found more than ten metres away from Momoshiro. And if that wasn't bad enough, his clueless senior, who was so clueless that it would make the ever-sleeping Jiroh seem like a news broadcaster, did not realise how Echizen always sat beside him during train rides or bus rides to and from matches.   
  
Needless to say, Echizen was so frustrated he felt like breaking his tennis racket, something rare enough that it could be considered equivalent to Inui Juice actually tasting pleasant.   
  
Now, we all know this. Newton's first law of TeniPuri states that:   
  
Inui juice does not equal to or is less than Consumable food. And as we can see that consumable food does not equal tasty, thus we can conclude that Inui juice of any kind, may it be super puke-green re-mix vegetable / dead fruit version 124643.7 Inui juice or simply Penal Tea, does not equal to or is less than Tasty. In simpler terms. Inui juice is not tasty.   
  
'I cannot break my racket, I must not break my racket. I cannot break my racket, I must not break my racket.' Echizen muttered rapidly under his breath. Stopping only to take a deep breath and continuing to repeat the mantra. 'Great,' Echizen thought, 'I'm turning in to Ibu Shinji number two.'   
  
Speak of the devil. The Fudomine player zoomed by, sitting behind Kamio, who was speeding down the hill, apparently trying to prove to his Buchou that car accidents were indeed more fatal that flying down a slope with cars coming at you at 90km/h.   
  
Echizen caught hints of the famous mutterer's mutters.   
  
'Must buy a carrot for my grandmother, speaking of carrots, I haven't seen fluffy in a while, I should really try to visit it sometime soon, but back to the topic, I should buy my grandmother a carrot. Because carrots make your eyesight better, which is why fluffy does not wear spectacles, but grandmother is blind, so she won't be able to see what she has to eat, so I should not buy the carrot for her, but then carrots are good for your eyesight. Maybe if grandma eats a carrot, she'll regain her eyesight, so I should buy her a carrot. Speaking of carrots, I have to get one for fluffy too, but anyway, should I or should I not buy grandma a carrot…'   
  
It was amazing how Kamio could concentrate on the road.   
  
*Crash*   
  
Echizen reconsidered his previous statement.   
  
Echizen pulled his cap even lower, ignoring to crowd of people who flocked to see the two teenagers fall off the tree, from their awkward positions, Echizen supposed that hanging off tree branches was very uncomfortable.   
  
As Echizen continued to walk down the street, a can of Ponta clutched casually in hand, he suddenly realised that it was actually the fourteenth of February, Valentine's day to be exact. He was never one to bother about such redundant occasions, but this time it seemed different, it seemed that he had something to do. And that pulled him out of his house at an ungodly hour of nine in the morning, it was Saturday for goodness sake!   
  
On Echizen's mental Saturday checklist, there were only three things to do.   
  
1) Sleep (which he wasn't doing )   
2) Sleep (which he still wasn't doing)   
  
Newton's second law of TeniPuri clearly states that:   
  
Echizen - Sleep = Grouchy kid   
  
3) Think about Momoshiro (which he did all the time, even when it wasn't on his things-to-do list.)   
  
Now he was just aimlessly wandering the streets of Tokyo, trying to figure out what he was suppose to do. Of course, we all learnt this basic equation in school. Newton's third law of TeniPuri states that:   
  
Echizen + Wandering + Valentine's Day + Fanfiction writers = Echizen walking towards Momoshiro's house (supposedly aimlessly) Or in short, EWVF = EwtMh.   
  
Of course, this resulted in Echizen ending up right outside Momoshiro's house, wondering how he had gotten there in the first place. Echizen had even more to wonder about when his Ponta can had seemly disappeared from his hand.   
  
Of course he had not seen the Ponta thief, I mean, if you had a hat pulled over your eyes, you wouldn't be able to see much but your feet would you?   
  
Adjusting his hat, he looked up, and saw Momoshiro happily finished off his can of Ponta. Of course, we learnt this in school too. Newton's fourth law of TeniPuri states that:   
  
Food of any kind + Momoshiro = No food (Food does not equal to Inui Juice)   
  
Echizen glared at his senior, who was still happily gulping his Ponta up. Momoshiro looked at Echizen and grinned.   
  
"So what would Echizen Ryoma be doing in front of my house, on Valentine's day?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Come give your Senpai flowers?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Okay.. whatever. Thanks for the Ponta though." Momoshiro said teasingly.   
  
"I want my Ponta back."   
  
"Aww, come on, you're not making your poor Senpai buy a can of Ponta for you, evil kid." Momoshiro came close to whining, but Echizen thought he sounded good whining. He wondered how he could make Momoshiro whine more often, then dragged his thoughts away from there.   
  
Back to school again, Newton's fifth law of TeniPuri states that:   
  
Echizen + Almost reaching puberty + Momoshiro = Bad thoughts (in which bad thoughts does not equal to Pg-13)   
  
"Whoever said I was going to make you buy another can for me, there are other ways to get my Ponta back." Having said that, Echizen reached up and kissed his Senpai, barely noticing that his Senpai did actually smell like Ponta.   
  
---   
  
Let us start over again.   
  
If anyone had ever asked Echizen Ryoma what his favourite drink was, his immediate and obvious answer would definitely not be Ponta. Nor would it be Inui juice or Penal Tea.   
  
Has anyone told you how good the new peach Ponta tasted?   
  
---   
  
Dear Diary,   
Today I had a mathematics quiz, fairly easy it was, questions were actually very funny.   
  
1) EWVF = EwtMh   
2) Food of any kind + Momoshiro = No food (Food does not equal to Inui Juice)   
3) Echizen + Almost reaching puberty + Momoshiro = Bad thoughts (in which bad thoughts does not equal to Pg-13)   
4) E + M = K   
  
I couldn't solve the last one though, the first three took me very little time.   
  
Damn.   
  
Dear Diary,   
We got back our quizzes today, I did pass, the first three were all correct, but question four turned out to be pretty easy, it was Newton's sixth law of TeniPuri, something I neglected to study, but apparently it was proved fairly recently.   
  
E + M = K   
  
or   
  
Echizen + Momoshiro = Kissie   
  
Shoot, I could have gotten that one.   
  
_______________________________   
Author's notes - This was written on the same day as the other one (OhtoriShishido), rather same morning, hope you like it. It was inspired by, sadly, my math homework which I was doing just now. Who ever would have thought that equations could inspire fanfiction.   
  
Newton does not have laws of TeniPuri, nor does he have a fourth law. It stops at 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction'. Those laws have all been made up. 


	3. Science practical 1, playing with brown ...

  
  
Science practical 1 - playing with brown bears   
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, nor do I profit economically in anyway from writing this fanfic.   
  
Notes - Yet another Valentine's day ficlet. This is TezukaFuji, so once again, if you is not liking, then you is not reading.   
  
Summary - Brown bears galore.   
  
Enjoy.   
  
---   
  
Fuji had never realised how similar to a brown teddy bear Tezuka looked, until today. Looking to and fro from the present, that he had received from Eiji, and his Buchou, be began to notice the similarities. Tezuka just looked so glompable at that moment, his hair tousled by the wind and, no, he was not pouting cutely, his face set in an expression of seriousness.   
  
Fuji's mouth quirked into that ever-familiar smile. Well, one of his ever-familiar smiles anyway. There was the I'm-generally-amused-by-everything smile, the I'm-happy smile, the I-just-saw-Yuuta-and-he-smiled-at-me smile, the sadist smile a.k.a the hehe-now-you-have-to-drink-Inui-juice-and-it's-all-because-of-me smile and the You're-Mizuki-so-I-shall-kill-you-now-or-poison-your-water-with-Inui-juice smile.   
  
Like a panther stalking his prey, Fuji stealthily made his way up to Tezuka, and this was all done in the… noisiest way possible. Let me rephrase that.   
  
Like a brown bear stalking his prey, Fuji noisily made his way to Tezuka.   
  
Tezuka, however, had not budged an inch, it was _not wise_ for someone to stay near Fuji when he had one of his _ideas_, it was not healthy either. Like that time Momoshiro ended up walking into the girls bathroom because Fuji found it immensely amusing to change the signs. And the time when Kawamura had choked on his very own sushi because Fuji thought it would be fun to see what wasabi flavoured rice could do to someone. And that time where…   
  
Tezuka still had not moved a bit, and Fuji was already standing right next to him , rather, behind him. And still Tezuka did not move. Fuji took one of the teddy bear's arms and used it to poke Tezuka vigorously in the side. Tezuka let out a strained choke, something that sounded suspiciously like a constipated donkey.   
  
'Ah, Tezuka is indeed ticklish in the sides, just as how my data predicted. This indicates that there is a 45.2% chance that his soles are ticklish too. Also, Tezuka seems quite competent in imitating animal sounds, the sound he just made has a 96% chance of coming from a constipated donkey, a 3% chance of coming from a normal donkey and a 1% chance of coming from a rare species called Tezuka. Ii data.' Inui's glasses flashed around the corner where he stood hidden behind the building.   
  
When Tezuka still did not respond, Fuji used both the teddy bear's arms to yank on Tezuka's hair, all the while smirking with immense amusement. Tezuka didn't do anything, but Fuji could clearly see he was getting irritated. His skin had taken on a slight golden touch.   
  
This would be called the Tezuka syndrome, someone suffering from it would have:   
  
1) Slow or extremely slow reaction time [1]   
2) Slow or extremely slow reaction   
3) No expression   
4) The ability to turn golden as and when one pleases   
5) Lock-jaw from frowning so much   
6) The tendency to say "Twenty Laps, now!" every so often   
  
Next, Fuji stood on his tip-toes, for he was still very much shorter than Tezuka (He had even to speculate that Tezuka was actually cheating and wearing high-heels), and used the teddy bear to ruffle Tezuka's already messy hair into something vaguely resembling a mop.   
  
Now, this drew a reaction from Tezuka, however slowly it came. But now Tezuka wasn't glowing, he was glow-_er_-ing. 'Same difference.' Fuji thought with amusement , dropping his This-is-amusing-I-am-amused smile for the innocent look.   
  
But his smile was soon replaced by a frown. Tezuka with messy hair was different, different is good, but different is not as glompable. Using his own hands for once, he gently brushed Tezuka's hair back to its usual meticulous state. Tezuka's glare had faltered distinctly. Fuji took this chance and placed the teddy bear carefully atop his head.   
  
"Don't move" He doubted Tezuka would anyway, it was part of the Tezuka syndrome, Tezuka would move, eventually, Fuji speculated that it would take him at least five minutes to realise that a miniature him was sitting, quite comfortably, atop his hair.   
  
**Question one**   
_Draw a diagram of your subject. _   
  
Fuji was going to cheat.   
  
Rummaging for a while in his bag, he returned with his camera and took a quick shot of the Teddy bear *sprawled* on Tezuka's head. It looked like the teddy bear was trying to eat Tezuka. *BAD teddy bear, Tezuka is not for eating, brown bear mine!* He doubted Tezuka would know, it was part of the Tezuka syndrome. _Know thine enemy_, but first, you must known what's on your hair.   
  
Just then he noticed something, he reached forward once more, seemingly intending to retrieve his bear, teddy bear mind you. Instead, he flicked Tezuka lightly on the nose with his index finger.   
  
This time, Tezuka moved, Fuji shot a quick glance at his watch. Damn, five minutes were over.   
  
Tezuka, with a sudden burst of speed, tackled Fuji to the ground.   
  
_Hypothesis made.   
Observations made.   
Experimentation done.   
Hypothesis failed. _   
  
Apparently there was more to the Tezuka syndrome than Fuji had anticipated.   
  
"Have you ever heard of the law of gravity, Syuusuke?" Tezuka said slowly, using his arms to prop himself up above Fuji, such that the other boy had more space to move, but was still pinned beneath him, his face barely ten inches away from Fuji's.   
  
Fuji's eyes snapped open, surprise evident from the abruptness of the action, and it was clear that his blue eyes were still sparkling with mirth and amusement. He closed his eyes once more, as sudden as they had opened, and smiled softly at his Buchou.   
  
"No, I don't believe so, _Buchou_, would you care to explain it to me?" He replied in such a way that obviously implied that he knew, but was baiting Tezuka. Fuji is liking to bait people, Fuji is liking even more to bait Tezuka.   
  
Tezuka growled in irritance, he knew he was being baited, and he _hated_ the way Fuji never called him by his name. The other boy was _mocking_ him, well, it takes two to play this game. Tezuka let his lips quirk into a small, but grim smile that somehow make Fuji shiver.   
  
"It is said that the gravitational force between two point objects is inversely proportionate to the distance between them, or simply, the smaller the distance between two parties, the greater the gravitational force. This seems to be particularly effective for me, since all my strength seems to have deserted me."   
  
"Oh, Is that so?"   
  
"In fact, my arms seem to be unable to support me anymore, I'm afraid that if I fall, the only way you'll ever get me off is to push me off."   
  
Blue met brown in a sudden clash of movement, and was held. Brown searching and probing, but the endless sea that is blue did not reveal anything that was hidden in it depths. A silent understanding and compromise was reached. The wonders of the sea only revealed themselves when they were ready. But as for now, a pearl was to be found on the shore.   
  
Fuji's smile widened a fraction as he made himself more comfortable on the ground. Yes, he had chosen to do what he showed, a promise as a promise.   
  
"You know what? Somehow, I don't think I feel like moving anytime soon, Kunimitsu."   
  
"Happy Valentines Day Syuusuke."   
  
"You too."   
  
When the both of them eventually got up, Fuji noticed that the teddy bear was missing.   
  
----   
  
Behind the building, Inui picked his robot teddy bear from the ground. His glasses flashed again and he grinned evilly.   
  
'Ii Data…'   
  
----   
  
Have you ever heard of the phrase 'One should be careful when baiting one's prey, for one may fall into one's own trap.', well, probably not, since Fuji just made it up. And fallen into his own trap he definitely had. Who ever knew that Fuji would fall before the Higuma Otoshi.   
  
Later that day, Fuji had asked, with a most serious tone and eyes open, though one could see the twinkle in them clearly.   
  
"Ne, Kunimitsu, do you think I should rename Higuma Otoshi?"   
  
Tezuka's raised eyebrow indicated Fuji to proceed.   
  
"Don't you think that Tezuka Kunimitsu would sound better?"   
  
"..."   
  
Fuji kept smiling, though his smile wasvisibly widening.   
  
"Syuusuke."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm going to make you run twenty laps tomorrow."   
  
"Hai, _Buchou_"   
  
"Fifty, _Syuusuke_, fifty"   
  
----   
  
**Seishun Gakuen Science Practical 1**   
  
Name: Fuji Syuusuke   
Class: 3-6   
Date: 14th February    
  
**Observations made** - _Tezuka laughing is odd, Tezuka laughing is good, Tezuka on top of me is best. _   
  
**Conclusion** - _Tezuka Addictivity is high_   
  
----   
  
**Marks given - 100**%   
  
----   
  
Footnotes   
[1] If you have watched Tenimyu, you would have seen how slowly Takigawa Eiji moves.   
  
Author's notes - If you haven't noticed, writing TezukaFuji fluff is HARD, I took quite a few days to have this all written down and edited.   
  
Okay, so I lied when I said the rest would be up by today. I'm editing the others and some of them are not going too well, so I might not be able to post them up in the following week. Honestly, a Valentine's day fic stretching after Valentines day. Stupid me...:D 


End file.
